


Weapons in Service of the Beast

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [432]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He expends far more energy than necessary when it comes to protecting his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 October 2016  
> Word Count: 101  
> Prompt: energy  
> Summary: He expends far more energy than necessary when it comes to protecting his family.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was just a fun little bit of character development speculation for me. And yet, it fits right into a big chunk of how I see the Shay family existing within the world of the Antichrist, particularly once Damien accepts his birthright.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He expends far more energy than necessary when it comes to protecting his family. While that fierce protectiveness is admirable, there are times that it can be used as a kind of false bravado. Luckily, James Shay does not often display that sort of insincerity. He has always been straightforward, speaking his truth like a mighty weapon. It has served him well over the years. And now, with the right prodding from me and my kind, he will be able to use that same truthful weapon in service to the Beast, just as his son has already been groomed to do.


End file.
